monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Venus McFlytrap/Lalki
Na tej stronie znajduje się lista lalek Venus McFlytrap. Lalki Between Classes Venus-monster-high-29313752-326-551.jpg|Lalka 419202 10150589503882481 225525412480 9476838 2058761638 n.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Between Classes' * Wydanie: lipiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: X3651 Venus ma na sobie czarną koszulkę z zielonymi i różowymi napisami, zaakcentowaną dżinsową kamizelką. Dziewczyna nosi też czarną minispódniczkę i różowe legginsy, ozdobione żółtymi i zielonymi kwiatami. Ma różowe buty na wysokim obcasie, których podeszwy przypominają paszczę muchołówki. Venus ma na prawym uchu trzy zielone winne pnącza, które imitują kolczyki. Make a Splash Ven.JPG|Lalka VenusMaSart.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Make a Splash' * Wydanie: styczeń 2013 * Numer asortymentu: Y7302 * Numer modelu: Y7304 Zielona grzywka Venus w tej serii zaczesana jest do tyłu. Kostium kąpielowy lalki jest jednoczęściowy. Ozdobiony jest wzorem z czarnych, różowych i zielonych zygzaków. Oprócz tego, strój posiada zielony ściągacz. Widnieje na nim biały zygzak. Buty lalki to różowe sandałki na koturnie. W pudełku znajduje się ręcznik z takim samym wzorem jak na kostiumie Venus, różowa torba oraz spiczaste, zielone okulary. Music Festival Venus_MF_doll.png|Lalka Venus_MF_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Music Festival' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: Y7692 * Numer modelu: Y7694 W tej serii włosy Venus są w większości różowe (ich spód jest jednak odrobinę zielony) i sięgają one tylko bioder dziewczyny. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę na ramiączkach, ozdobioną różowymi trójkątami ostrymi i zakończoną na dole czarną siateczką. Na ubranku widnieje malinowa, postrzępiona bluzka w różowe muchołówki. Całość przepasana jest zielonym, przeźroczystym pasem z kolcami. Na szyi Venus znajduje się biały identyfikator na sznurku tego samego koloru, a na jej lewym nadgarstku - malinowa bransoletka. Buty dziewczyny są czarne, a ich górna część wywinięta jest na drugą stronę. Podeszwy obuwia natomiast są różowe. Ghoul's Night Out Venusgno238.jpg|Lalka Venus_GNO_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul's Night Out' * Wydanie: sierpień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: BBR96 W tej serii włosy Venus związane są w koński ogon. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są długimi, zielonymi kolczykami. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną bluzkę z różowym dołem i czarną sukienkę z różowymi falbankami. Różowe elementy ozdobione są czarnymi paskami, przypominającymi korzenie. Całość przepasana jest zielonym paskiem, który wygląda jak liana. Buty lalki to zielone szpilki na obcasie w kształcie źdźbła trawy. Nad butami widnieją czarne skarpetki. Do lalki dołączona jest różowa torebka z zieloną rączką oraz zielony iCoffin. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w czteropaku z Rochelle, Ghoulią i Clawdeen. Ghoul Spirit Venus_GS_doll.png|Lalka Venus_GS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul Spirit' * Wydanie: grudzień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BDF07 * Numer modelu: BDF09 W tej serii uszy Venus przebite są ciemnozielonymi kolczykami, które przypominają winorośl. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w ciemnozieloną sukienkę z krótkimi, postrzępionymi rękawkami. Jest ona obszyta różowymi tasiemkami na górnej i dolnej części. Na piersi lalki widnieje logo Monster High. Spod niego "wyrasta" kilka roślin. Sukienka Venus ozdobiona jest również zielonym wzorem, który przypomina kolce róży. Zaczyna się on mniej więcej pod żebrami dziewczyny. W talii lalki widnieje kawałek zielonego, postrzępionego materiału. Buty Venus są różowe, na koturnie, z odkrytymi palcami. Do lalki dołączony jest czarny megafon, ozdobiony białym i różowym paskiem. Zombie Shake Venus_ZS_doll.jpg|Lalka Venus Zombie Dance.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Zombie Shake' * Wydanie: kwiecień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJR15 * Numer modelu: BJR17 W tej serii włosy Venus ozdobione są również czarnymi pasemkami. Co więcej na wygolonej części włosów widnieją czarne kontury mózgu. Całość spięta jest w pokręconą kitkę, spiętą zieloną gumką ze sterczącymi we wszystkie strony pnączami. Ucho lalki przebite jest zielonym kolczykiem w kształcie pnącza. Szyja Venus jest ozdobiona zielonym naszyjnikiem w kształcie pnączy. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w sukienkę bez ramiączek w ukośne zielone i czarne paski oraz różową kamizelkę o długości sukienki. Całość spięta jest zielonym paskiem, który swoim kształtem przypomina trawę. Na lewym nadgarstku Venus widnieje czarna bransoletka z kolcami. Buty dziewczyny są różowe, na koturnie z przodu buta. Jego spodnia część jest natomiast ozdobiona różowymi kolcami. Pnącza oplatające nogi oraz prawe przedramię są dłuższe niż w innych seriach. Do lalki dołączona jest zielona torebka oraz pamiętnik. Lalka sprzedawana jest w dwupaku z Rochelle Goyle. Freaky Fusion Clawvenus_FF_doll.jpg|Lalka Clawvenus_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Freaky Fusion' * Wydanie: maj 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJR36 * Numer modelu: BJR40 W tej serii włosy Clawvenus zaczesane są w irokeza. Jego koniec opada swobodnie z tyłu głowy. Lewe ucho dziewczyny przebite jest dwoma złotymi kolczykami. Lalka ubrana jest w fioletowo-czarną sukienkę. Fioletowa część ozdobiona jest czarnymi plamkami, a czarna - zielonymi kwiatami. Całość przepasana jest dużym, złotym pasem. Clawvenus ubrana jest również w kamizelkę z zielonym, fioletowym i bordowym futerkiem. Na obu rękach lalki widnieją również długie, złote bransolety. Buty dziewczyny są czarne, z odkrytymi palcami na koturnie. Wiązane są one różowym paskiem z ćwiekami. Do lalki dołączona jest zielona torebka oraz pamiętnik. W tej serii Venus została połączona z Clawdeen Wolf jako Clawvenus. Coffin Bean Venus_CB_doll.jpg|Lalka Venus_CB_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Coffin Bean' * Wydanie: lipiec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CBX47 * Numer modelu: CBX50 W tej serii włosy Venus są pokręcone. Sięgają one natomiast do ud dziewczyny. Lalka ma na sobie różową sukienkę w czarne paski. Są one również częścią ramiączek oraz wykończeniem górnej części ubranka. Co więcej, ozdobione jest ono również czarnym wzorem przedstawiającym kolce. Buty Venus są różowe oraz na wysokim obcasie. Do lalki dołączony jest przeźroczysty kubek z szarą przykrywką. W środku znajduje się zielony napój, podobny do zielonej herbaty. I Heart Fashion Venus_IGF_doll.jpg|Lalka Venus IGF art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'I Heart Fashion' * Wydanie: październik 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CBX44 * Numer modelu: BHM99 W tej serii włosy Venus są skrócone do ramion. Grzywka dziewczyny znajduje się po prawej stronie czoła, a co więcej, jej włosy zostały ozdobione, oprócz tradycyjnych zielonych i różowych pasemek, brązowymi i czarnymi. Wygolona część znajduje się również po drugiej stronie głowy, a ponadto, ozdobiona jest czarnymi kwadratami. Venus ubrana jest w czarną tunikę z jednym rękawem. Drugi jest wykonany z czarnej siateczki. Ubranko ozdobione jest różowymi, białymi i zielonymi wzorkami przedstawiającymi pnącza. Lalka ubrana jest również w fioletowe rybaczki. Całość przepasana jest białym paskiem z ćwiekami. Na obu nadgarstkach dziewczyny widnieją bransoletki z ćwiekami - na lewej biała, a na prawej - różowa. Co ciekawe, zielone pnącza na kończynach zostały zastąpione czarnymi. Venus ma na nogach zielone botki na koturnie. Do lalki dołączone są dwa zestawy dodatkowych ubranek. Pierwszy stanowi różowa bluzka na zielonych ramiączkach, ozdobiona czarną siateczką, biała mini w różowe plamki oraz różowe botki z wywiniętymi na drugą stronę końcami. Drugi zestaw to biała sukienka w czarną kratkę. Ozdobiona jest ona pionowym, czarnym paskiem, który jest również częścią wiązania sukienki. Do sukienki dołączone są czarne szpilki, zielone i białe bransoletki oraz zielona torba. Gloom and Bloom Venus_GaB_doll.jpg|Lalka Venus_GaB_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Gloom and Bloom' * Wydanie: listopad 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CDC05 * Numer modelu: CDC07 W tej serii włosy Venus związane są w koński ogon, którego końce są zawinięte. Sięgają one do łopatek dziewczyny. Na głowie lalki znajduje się zielona spinka z różowymi elementami. Swoim kształtem przypomina muchołówkę z kilkoma pnączami i kolcami. Uszy Venus przebite są czarnymi kolczykami, również w kształcie pnącz. Podobny motyw zaprezentowany został na naszyjniku tego samego koloru. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w białą sukienkę sięgającą do kolan. Ozdobiona jest ona gęstym, czerwonym wzorem przedstawiającym kwiaty, czarnym w kształcie pnącz oraz zielonym - muchołówki. Całość przepasana jest czarnym paskiem. Ubranko ma również czarne, bufiaste rękawy wykonane z siateczki, sięgające do nadgarstków. Na nich z kolei widnieją dwie zielone bransoletki przypominające rośliny. Buty Venus są czarne, wywijane, a ich obcas ozdobiony jest ćwiekami. Do butów przymocowane są zielone pnącza z muchołówkami. Do lalki została dołączona turkusowa konewka, jasnozielona roślina w pomarańczowej donicy oraz pamiętnik. Fangtastic Fitness Venus_MFtns_doll.jpg|Lalka Venus_FF_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Fangtastic Fitness' * Wydanie: maj 2015 * Numer asortymentu: CHW74 * Numer modelu: CHW77 W tej serii włosy Venus związane są w wysoką kitkę, sięgającą do ramion. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną bluzkę bez rękawów i z golfem. Ozdobiona jest ona zielonymi rombami. Venus ma także na sobie czarne szorty, ozdobione różowymi i zielonymi wzorami. Całość obszyta jest malinowymi ściągaczami. Do lalki dołączono różową gumę do ćwiczenia mięśni rąk. Fierce Rockers Venus FR doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Fierce Rockers' * Wydanie: styczeń 2016 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Venus są całe różowe, z parowa jaśniejszymi pasemkami, sięgające do ud. Oba boki są wygolone. Makijaż jest różowy. Na lewym oku ma namalowany seledynowy wzór w kształcie pułapki muchołówki. Uszy są przebite różowymi kolczykami w kształcie zamków błyskawicznych. Lalka ubrana jest w czarny top na różowych ramiączkach i z półprzezroczystym, czarnym kołnierzem oraz wysoko zapinaną, różową spódnicę do kolan w zielone i czarne wzory pnączy. Buty lalki to fioletowe botki na obcasie z ćwiekami. Do lalki dołączono różową, elektryczną perkusję i jasnozielone pałeczki. Lalka sprzedawana wyłącznie w trójpaku z Clawdeen Wolf i Jinafire Long. Party Ghouls Venus PG doll.png|Lalka Venus PG art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Party Ghouls' * Wydanie: 2017 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: FDF14 Włosy Venus są zaczesane na lewą stronę i sięgają kolan. Prawy bok został wygolony. Na głowie ma jasnozieloną opaskę z pnączy z różową ozdobą w kształcie muchołówki. W pasie przewiązana jest podwójnym rzędem zielonych pnączy z różowymi kwiatami, których górna część pnie się wzdłuż tułowia i kończy przy ramieniu. Lalka ubrana jest w różowa sukienkę z tweedem, z krótkimi rękawami, w różowe i jasnozielone wzory kwiatów i muchołówek. Przy klatce piersiowej, szyi, pasie i dole wykończona jest czarnymi pasmami materiału ze srebrnymi kołami. Dodatkowo na dole doszyto falbankę z czarnej siateczki. Jej buty to czarne trampki na koturnie z różowymi kwiatami. Dołączono do niej pomarańczową torebkę-doniczkę z niebieską muchą i zieloną rosiczką. Electrified Venus E doll.JPG|Lalka Venus E art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Electrified' * Wydanie: wiosna 2017 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Włosy Venus są zaczesane na lewy bok i pokarbowane. Co więcej są ozdobione czarnymi i żółtymi pasemkami. Na głowie ma zieloną ozdobę w kształcie pułapki muchołówki. Lalka ubrana jest w czarno-żółtą sukienkę bez rękawków, z golfem i dekoltem z czerwonej siateczki, w różowe, zielone i żółte wzory pnączy i pułapek muchołówek, u dołu wykończona różowym, postrzępionym, sztucznym tworzywem. Wokół talii ma zapięty zielony pasek z motywem pnączy i główek rosiczki. Jej buty są żółte i na obcasie. One Team, One Scream!: Casketball Champ Venus TH doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'One Team, One Scream!' * Wydanie: 2017 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: DXY08 Włosy Venus są związane w wysoką kitę i skręcone. Na nadgarstkach ma czarne bransolety. Lalka ubrana jest w top z czarnej siateczki, z niebieskim obszyciem i logiem szkoły pośrodku oraz krótki, różowy kombinezon bez ramiączek i z czarnymi kropkami. Buty dziewczyny są różowe, na wysokim obcasie i połączone ze skarpetkami tego samego koloru, które sięgają do połowy jej łydek. Lalka została wydana z zestawem, w skład którego wchodzą niebieska piłka do koszykówki z napisem "Monster High" oraz fioletowo-biało-zielony kosz z tym samym napisem, którego podstawa wygląda jakby była zrobiona z macek a na "tablicy" widoczna jest paszcza z kłami. Howling Hoodies Venus McFlytrap HH doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Howling Hoodies' * Wydanie: niewydano * Numer asortymentu: FRG05 * Numer modelu: FRG07 Włosy Venus są proste i sięgają kolan. Lalka ubrana jest w różowy kombinezon z jaśniejszymi łatkami, do kolan wykończony na rękawkach niebieskim futerkiem i z kapturem tego typu z oczami i roślinnymi pułapkami na muchy, z długimi, czarnymi rękawami w różowe i zielone zygzaki, z wyszytą po środku niebieską paszczą. Jej buty są błękitne i zwieńczone pułapkami na muchy. Dołączono do niej błękitną sukienkę-łódkę na ramiączkach i z krótkimi rękawami wykończoną różowymi obszyciami, w kolorowe wzory geometryczne, potworków oraz pułapek na muchy, różowe buty identyczne jak w serii Basic oraz jej roślinkę w różowej doniczce. Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Lalki 2017 Kategoria:Lalki 2018 Kategoria:Between Classes Kategoria:Make a Splash Kategoria:Music Festival Kategoria:Ghoul's Night Out Kategoria:Ghoul Spirit Kategoria:Zombie Shake Kategoria:Coffin Bean Kategoria:Freaky Fusion Kategoria:I Heart Fashion Kategoria:Gloom and Bloom Kategoria:Fangtastic Fitness Kategoria:Fierce Rockers Kategoria:Party Ghouls Kategoria:Electrified Kategoria:One Team, One Scream! Kategoria:Howling Hoodies Kategoria:Venus McFlytrap Kategoria:Niewydane lalki